Siblings-to-Be
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Five stories, five little stories of five little girls that are going to be big sisters. They are going to tell you their stories about how were their reactions and if they were happy about it or not. (This story takes place in the future.)


**Author's Note**: Well, yeah I'm here with another story. As you guys can see the title of the is named, _Siblings-to-be_. I decided to do a five-chapter story but it will be short chapters; not too long. I've had that sort of story in mind for some weeks and I was finally decided to do it. Yes, in me and **historianGirl**'s second version, _The Alternate_. Okay yes, another story with me and **historianGirl**'s mixed _Class of the Titans_ versions together- I know but I just felt like it...

A special thanks to **Lindsey7618** for beta reading this.

**Disclaimer**: Archie, Atlanta and Theresa belongs to **Studio B.- Class of the Titans**, Prudence, Luna&Luc belongs to **historianGirl**; rest of characters belongs to me. I don't need to say I do not own Class of the Titans.

* * *

><p>Our parents tucked us in bed, and mommy kissed us on the cheek. She smiled and said, "Tomorrow I'll tell you some great news."<p>

Me and my twin sister Lexi smiled at her and Daddy also kissed us. We were so tired from our day. Daddy is sitting on a chair that's in our room and started to read a story. We always enjoy our parents, uncles and aunts' adventures. Except we always miss half of the story because we fall asleep quickly.

Daddy kissed mommy on the lips, and Lexi and I cover our eyes with a hand. We let out a giggle afterwards. My parents laughed and then I suddenly felt that it was my time to go to dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!"<p>

This makes me and Lexi bolt out of our bed. We were being followed by our friends Nadia, Eva, Judy and Grace. They are also curious to see what all that commotion is. We walk up the stairs and I'm the first one to enter the kitchen. "What is going on, mommy?"

Mommy hugs me and Lexi. We look at each other with confusion. Lexi says, "Mama…is something wrong?"

"Of course not, my little lady bug! You and Lyne are going to have a little brother or sister in nine months!" Mommy said with a smile on her face, and I saw that Lexi had a smile on her face too.

I just turn away and walk down the stairs that leads to the basement and to me and my twin's bedroom. No, I'm not happy right now. It means that I'll get replaced by this sibling. I knew that Daddy and Mommy didn't love me anymore. I just knew it. I went to my bed and think. I feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Lyne, my little bunny… is everything alright?" Daddy asks me as he sits on my bed and rubs my back. "You know that you'll never get replaced, right sweetie? It's just that you and Lexi are growing up. A new addition in the family won't hurt."

Daddy brought me close to him as he kissed the top of my head. He added with a smile, "You'll always be my little bunny… your mother and my little bunny. Don't forget that. You're not going to be replaced."

I finally smile and I took a tissue from my night stand as I turn to Daddy. I hugged him and said, "I was so scared that I was going to be replaced because you two didn't love me anymore."

He hugged me back and picks me up as I laugh. "Now, are you going to see Mommy and say congratulations?"

"Yes daddy," I simply answered and we go back up the stairs. When we got to the living room, Mommy kissed my cheek and said, "Lyne, I apologize that the news…"

I kissed her cheek quickly and she set me down on the floor. I hugged her quickly and said with a sad tone, "No, it's my fault. I should've have been happy that Lexi and I are having a sibling in the first place."

Mommy bent down gently and kissed my cheek again as she smiled. "My little bunny, you know very well that we won't replace you. Or your sister. Your father and I love you very much."

I smiled. I'm happy that I'll have a little sibling.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy! Do you know what is going to be the gender of the baby?" asks Lexi, jumping up and down.<p>

Mommy, caressing her fifth-month-along belly bent down to face us. "We don't want to know the genders until their birth. However, your father is still in shock."

"Why's that, Mommy?" I asked, hugging her belly gently. Mommy sighed and rubbed her temples. "Because the surprise for you is going to be good. You're having twin siblings."

Lexi and I began cheering and I noticed that our parents were tired. I went to snuggle against Mommy's belly. "Why are you not smiling?"

"Oh, honey. We're just tired, that's all. I'm worried that we are too weak to get up." Mommy smiled, the tiredness showing in her voice. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine."

"Mama…Papa and you are awesome parents to us, so don't say that. Please. You're going to be awesome to the new babies," Lexi begged, as she wanted our parents to smile.

"Can we play in the snow?" Lexi asked and our parents exchanged looks as they smile. They turned back to us and said, "Yes, you can."

Lexi immediately went to get dressed and left. I was putting my winter clothes on when I saw Mommy cry a little on Daddy. What is wrong with her, is she alright? Are the babies doing okay?

"Oh Archie, our daughters are growing up too fast. They're already going to be in kindergarten this year…can you believe it, Archie?"

I decided not to go outside and hugged Mommy's leg. I can see Mommy bending a little as she smiled. "I'm sorry, our little bunny, I didn't mean to make you sad. It's just I can't believe that you two are already kids…"

"Now sweetie, go outside. Mommy's going to rest. I'll join you in a minute," Daddy said as he caressed Mommy's belly from behind.

"We're going to give your sister some company. We're going to give you a present on you and your sister's birthday."

"Oh, Archie," Mommy says as she glares at daddy. "I told you not to tell her yet. About the other present."

"Sorry, hon," Daddy said while rubbing the back of his neck. I suddenly got excited to see what this _present _is about. Mommy smiles and bends down a little to me, and I kiss her.

Then Mommy stood up and she suddenly looked dizzy and said, "Oh my! I should really go rest."

I watched her go upstairs, Daddy helping her. I turned to get dressed in my winter clothes.

* * *

><p>"Okay girls, open your eyes."<p>

Lexi and I opened our eyes and we saw, in front of us, a kitten. I was wondering if it was a boy or a girl when Daddy chuckles. "It's a girl."

Mommy smiled as she hugged me and Lexi, and she then kissed our cheeks. "Happy birthday, girls. This is our present to you, sweetie."

"We already love her, Mommy. We just have to find a name for her," I say as I smiled at my parents. Mommy and Daddy smiled as a few tears ran down Daddy's cheek. I hugged him. "Oh daddy, what's wrong?"

"You're growing up too fast; it felt just like yesterday that you and your sister were born." I looked at Lexi, who was giving Mommy a hug. She's going to have our twin siblings in the beginning of next month. I turned slowly to the rest of my family- well not real family, but still family. They are looking at us with a smile.

"Now what kind of name did you choose for her?" Mommy asked as she smiled us. Both of us looked at each other and smiled.

"This little kitten is going to be called Lily. Because she's white and it looks like a perfect name for a white kitten," Lexi pointed out in a matter-of-fact. Mommy was hugging her gently from behind while daddy took me in his arms.

"It's true that it's such a great name for a white kitten," said Mommy as she brushed Lexi's short hair with her fingers. "So Lily it is."

We smiled, now hugging our kitten while our parents' smiled at this scene, sitting close by us, enjoying our family moment.

* * *

><p>"Girls, let's do some coloring together," Aunt Ariane and Uncle Carlos said when we went to go see them. Their daughter Tara was asleep in her room; she already looks like she'll be as adorable as auntie Ariane. Anyway, we stared to color until we hear some ringing. Tara started to cry. That made Ariane want to rip up whoever woke my cousin up.<p>

"I'll show them…" said aunt Ariane as she opened the door very quick. Lexi and I were afraid of what our aunt was going to do to that person because it's not good when she's angry. Uncle Carlos smirked at this and said, "The only time that I'm happy when she's like that is when we're in bed together doing stuff."

"You mean as in _making out_ in bed?" giggled Lexi as I turned to glare at my sister but out of the corner of my eye I can see Uncle Carlos blushing. So it's the truth. It's a long story why we know that. We once saw our parents making out in the living room while the others were asleep in bed. We wanted to see them because we each had a nightmare.

"Oh Terri, you should know not to ring the doorbell. What if our children- especially you and Jay's niece- was asleep? Like now, my little Tara was asleep," aunt Ariane said, not amused. "Anyway, why are you here? Where's my dear brother of mine?"

Aunt Theresa! My sister and I quickly ran to see Aunt Theresa with baby Prudence in her arms, a little frightened by auntie's outburst at her mother. Theresa bit her bottom lip. "Well, Archie told me to tell you and Carlos that the babies are arriving and that I'll gladly bring Lexi and Lyne back."

Aunt Ariane was in heaven now. "I can't wait till' those precious babies arrive. Why is it _so_ long?"

Uncle Carlos and Aunt Theresa rolled their eyes as my sister and I giggled. Aunt Ariane turns to us with a huge grin. "Aren't you girls excited about this?"

"You bet, auntie. You know us; we are excited to see our new siblings for the first time," Lexi and I both exclaim as Prudence waved at us. I say with a smile, "And new friends for Prudence."

Prudence was playing with my fingers. With a hand I tried to fix my high-pigtail properly but failed. I sighed as Aunt Ariane fixed it for me and I said, "Thanks."

We heard Tara suddenly scream, wanting auntie back.

"Mama," Prudence said as she hid her face in her mother's neck, like she was scared. We all laughed and Uncle Carlos went to get Tara. He came back rather quickly with her. Theresa turned to Ariane and asked, "Where's my little brother?"

"He's asleep with Emily and Tamera." Ariane smiled, Tara now squealing with excitement from seeing Prudence.

"Ta! Prue!" both toddlers are squealing. It's too adorable just to see them acting like that. We couldn't see our little siblings as we started to follow Aunt Theresa back to our home.

* * *

><p><em>Four days later… <em>

"Mommy!" I ran to her as Daddy grabbed my shoulders and said, "Lyne, please be…gentle with your mother. She gave birth not many days ago, and she needs to have her strength back."

I calmed down and said, "Yes, Daddy."

Lexi and I sat on the bed. We heard Aunt Ariane start to make fun of Mommy and Daddy about being careful with the hormones and how to be "less wild in-"- but Daddy silenced his little sister as he said angrily, "Ariane Nikki Anderson! Watch your mouth in front of the children, especially _my _children."

My sister and I were thankful that Tara wasn't here and that our little siblings were fast asleep. Our father gets mad easily when our aunt Ariane talks that way in front of us or her children- _especially_ about that. Thank god he doesn't know how many times Uncle Neil wasn't careful with that sort of things. We're trying to be careful what we say in front of our father.

"Oh sorry, Arch. However, I was serious with this." Aunt Ariane smiled innocently to our father, who rolled his eyes at her.

"You better be, if you weren't in my family I wouldn't have forgiven you easily. Thank the lord that your daughter isn't here right now, hearing her mother talk like that."

We giggled as we saw our mother rolling her eyes too and told Daddy to bring our siblings, showing them to us for the first time. Daddy brought me the boy and I smiled Daddy brought the girl to Lexi next. Mommy smiled at us and said, "What do you think of your new siblings, girls? They're names are Luna and Luc."

"We already love them. Little hunter and little warrior," we both said as we smiled down to them.


End file.
